dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Feud of Three Worlds
This article is pending a merge with ''Rise of the Phaelites and What is Nin-Chyo?, as those novels will be condensed into one.'' First Meethlites is Issue #2 of The Gerosha Chronicles, Volume 1, Origins. It is a pivotal story in the greater Gerosha mythos of Dozerfleet Comics, establishing the distinct look of the Meethlite alien ethnicity, and of its descendents in the Hebbleskin Gang. Plot A reclusive scientist on Metheel, known as Shortimo, decides that the Meethlite nation needs a way to differentiate itself from the Earth nations that once helped form it. A new look for a new world. His mentor also perfects a technique to create what are called "Meethexos," or "Meethlite Experiment's Offspring." Others in the nation are skeptical of him; until he does something so radical, it changes the landscape of Meethlite politics forever. He alters his own skin and nose at a genetic level, becoming the first "graphite" Meethlite. A tyrannical regime seizes the thrown that once belonged to Zeras, and thrusts all of Metheel into civil war. One of Shortimo's formulas is stolen - the one for graphite skin. Other scientists are put to work by the regime to replicate Shortimo's success. Another one of Shortimo's formulas is given to the resistance that forms, one for green skin. Green Meethlites are dawned. Shortimo also uses his discoveries to help the Green Meethlites colonize Metheel's planetary twin, Phaelon. However, the new Meethlite nation forces the Earth-like and Green Meethlites to Phaelon, turning it into a prison colony. As the Earth-like Meethlites that remained on Metheel lose the war, they are gradually altered or eradicated by the regime. Metheel becomes a world officially inhabited by a mutated subspecies of man that looks distinctly alien, with graphite skin. However, its prison colony world of Phaelon is not content to remain subservient forever. The Green Meethlites sent to live on Phaelon begin referring to themselves as "Phaelites," and begin advocating for their rights. To keep them down, the Meethlites begin work on Meethexos that will keep the Phaelites down. They emphasize two types: werewolves, and Milthuen Prototypes. Development Shortly after the October 2010 premise for both Ciem: Vigilante Centipede and The Tragedy of Lord Zeras were forged, it became readily apparent that more stories would be needed to segue into the continuity elements of timeline for The Battle for Gerosha. It was decided that a story needed to be made that dealt specifically with how the Meethlites, descended from Earth humans, came to have their distinct "graphite-like" skintone and appearance; and also to show where they first began the creation of Meethexos. First Meethlites was quickly ruled as a viable candidate of a story that could do exactly that. In February of 2013, the Origins and Fallout collection of concept art stills made with The Sims 3 kicked into high gear. Due to how attention-demanding works like Experiments and Offspring proved to be, only one concept still was made in that season for First Meethlites: That of Shortimo on horseback. It was deemed likely that First Meethlites would be on the production shelf for a long time while other works were fleshed out and actually written/produced, so the package was prepared in advance to have a long shelf life before being written. The shortcomings of First Meethlites mostly revolved around it not having enough of a scope to handle the arrival of Phaelites as a true and equal rival to Meethlites, thus prompting the story's immediate sequel Rise of the Phaelites to account for exactly that. See also * The Tragedy of Lord Zeras * Rise of the Phaelites * Experiments and Offspring * Shortimo External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48947469 First Meethlites volume gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Works set in Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Works set in Comprehensive Gerosha Category: Projects from 2010 Category: Shelved projects Category: First Meethlites